Is it too late?
by cheekiecharliee
Summary: Damien has realised how much of a mistake he made when he turned on Cody and now he's trying to make things right. Cody still loves Damien but can he forgive him and if he does is it too late? m/m slash don't like don't read. song used Christina Aguilera - Hurt


_**'seems like it was yesterday when i saw your face you told me how proud you were but i walked away if only i knew what i know today'**_

Cody and Golddust had just defeated the world tag team champions earning not only getting their jobs back but their fathers too. Cody was walking around feeling proud of himself and his family when damien sandow walked over and his mood instantly soured."hey cody you done me proud out there" sandow said cheerfully. Cody stared at him wondering how he had the audacity to speak to him after everything he had done, he was about to walk away when damien spoke up again. "Cody I miss you". cody scoffed " well thats yours own fault if you weren't such an assshole we wouldn't of broke up". damien looked at him with regret in his eyes "I know and im so sorry , i was being selfish and the money in the bank suitcase doesnt mean half as much to me as you do"."well its such a shame you werent thinking that when you pushed me off a fucking ladder" cody shot back. "listen heres a letter please read it and you will understand how much i care about you and how much i regret pushing you" damien said as he gave cody an envelope. cody wanted nothing more than to read that letter because after everything he still loved him , but he couldnt let him off so easily. He handed damien back the letter"no thanks you cant make everything better with a letter". "cody please it will explain everything just take it with you , if you decide you really dont want to read it just throw it away" damien begged. "ok fine but dont think this mean were going to get back together or anything" cody replied after a while. damien gave him a grin " thank you cody , and i just want you to know that i love you and i will do everything to make this right". cody turned around and walked away he need time to think.

_**'i would hold you in my arms i would take the pain away thank-you for all you've done forgive all your mistakes'**_

cody decided to have a goodnight sleep before he read the letter in the morning it was better to read when he was wide awake and could read it with a clear head. As soon as he got up the next morning he opened the letter and started to read : _Dear cody , i am so glad that you have decided to read this letter. It means that there is a chance we can make this work and that deep down you still care about me. I know what i did was wrong , i was selfish and greedy and it was the worst decision i have ever made but i thought if i won and became champion it would make you proud , however i ended up making you hate me. I love you so much and i know i have to prove myself to you and i will do that i swear , just please dont give up on us . You mean everything to me and been without for so long has been the hardest thing i've ever had to do. i will spend the rest of my life making it up to you i promise all my love damien. PS. will you marry me?._ cody looked at the words in shock and noticed that there was a ring inside the envelope , he felt excitement bubble up inside him as he put the ring on his finger. He loved damien and after this letter he knew that neither of them could be without eachother, he quickly grabbed his phone and tried to ring damien however he didnt answer so he decided to leave him a message that simply said yes. He had a lot of missed calls from his brother but he needed didnt have time to ring him back as he had to get to work , hed just see him there. When he finally arrived at work everyone was looking at him and he was starting to feel paranoid. "hey bro why is everyone staring at me its creeping me out" cody said as soon as he found gold dust looked at him with pity in his eyes "listen cody i need to tell you something". cody looked at him curiously "sure but i have to go find damien first he asked me to marry him" he finished the sentence with a happy squeak before taking off his glove and showing his brother the ring. gold dust looked at the ring before sighing " damien is who i wanted to talk about". Cody looked intrigued "ok whats going on".

_**'there's nothing i wouldnt do to hear you voice again sometimes i want to call you but i know you wont be there'**_

After what felt like hours gold dust finally said "damien was in a car accident last night and he passed away early this morning , im so sorry cody". Cody's legs collapsed underneath him as he broke down and sobbed " NO .. NO YOUR LYING!" . " im sorry cody i wish i was " golddust said sympathetically." b..but i didnt even get to tell him how much i loved him , he didnt know that i wanted to marry him , that i said yes". gold dust wanted to make cody feel better so he walked over to gove him a hug " cody im sure he knew you loved him. cody pushed him away " you dont understand i acted like he didnt matter to me anymore , he meant everything to me and now hes gone" he looked up at his brother" can you just leave me alone please". gold dust understood and left him to his own thoughts , as soon as he left cody pulled out the letter damien had writter and his heart felt like it had been ripped out of his chest. _i love you _, cody reread the line over and over again and started to scream in frusration as his sobbs racked over his body , "I LOVE YOU DAMIEN SANDOW AND I ALWAYS WILL , PLEASE TELL ME YOU KNOW THAT please" as he shouted his voice started to break and he pulled his knees up and cried into his trousers. All of sudden he was pulled into a large embrace and looked up to see his dad. " im sorry son , your brother just told me what happened". Cody gave his dad a pained look " why did it have to happen to him dad" . " i dont know my boy i guess it was just his time , but im sure where ever he is , he's happy and watching over you" his father replied. " you think he knows how much i love him" cody asked. "yes of course he did , he wouldnt of asked you to marry him if he thought you didnt love him " dustin said. Cody touched the ring on his finger , he knew he would see damien again but until then he will spend the rest of his life making him proud and prove just how much he meant to him.

_**'im sorry for , blaming you for everything i just couldnt do i hurt myself , by hurting you' **_

authors note : please be gentle first story know its not the best but hopefully wasnt too bad , reviews are welcomed any feedback will be appreciated thanks for reading :) DISCLAIMER: do not own any of the characters or song : lyrics by Christina Aguilera - hurt 


End file.
